US 2014/0084 817 A1 discloses a method for energy and power management in dynamic systems comprising supercapacitors. Here, the sum of the voltage of a battery and of the supercapacitor is applied to a consumer in a first switching state. In the normal load state, the secondary side of the DC voltage/DC voltage converter is connected to the consumer.
US 2012/0261 982 A1 discloses an on-board multivoltage electrical system for a motor vehicle. A plurality of DC voltage/DC voltage converters are used, capacitors being associated with said plurality of DC voltage/DC voltage converters. Different operating states can be achieved by means of a toggle switch.
US 2014/026 559 A1 discloses a high-power, on-board electrical system for a motor vehicle. Said high-power, on-board electrical system has a high-power electrical bus, which is at least partially supplied with power by a converter that obtains its input power from the battery of the vehicle. The high-power electrical bus can be at least partially uncoupled from the motor vehicle battery. Consumers with a high electrical power, such as an active wheel suspension, or an active chassis, or an active suspension, for example, are supplied with power by means of the high-power electrical bus.
A consumer with a high electrical power typically has a maximum power consumption of >1 kW or current consumption of >80 A, and an average power consumption of 300 W or current consumption of 25 A.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,971,073 B2 discloses a system and a method for bridging (bypassing) multistage DC voltage/DC voltage converters in networks with batteries. No capacitors are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,508 discloses a voltage supply system comprising a battery and a DC voltage/DC voltage converter. Said DC voltage/DC voltage converter is always in the power flow, it is not bridged.